


Closet Not Included

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Apologies, Bed Hair, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Erza's Cake, FTLGBTales, Fighting, Fluff, Gray Is Kind Of A Dick, Hickeys & Markings, Idiots in Love, It's A Dragon/Dragon Slayer Thing, M/M, Make up sex, Making Out, Natsu Marks Gray's Stuff With His Scent But Not In A Kinky Way, Natsu is a little shit, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, ass grabbing, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Gray and Natsu are anything but subtle. Especially when it comes to trying to get alone time.WWTDP Week 2: Prompt It's Not What You Think!





	Closet Not Included

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts).



It was just another day in the Fairy Tail guild. Things were being tossed, people were being thrown and in the center of it all would be Gray and Natsu. What they were fighting over no one knew. All that was known was that as soon as Natsu spotted Gray the pink-haired youth stalked over to the other with quite an angry expression.

No one even knew who threw the first punch, kick...or table really. The guild was always pretty lively, so brawls like this weren't uncommon.

Lucy, Juvia and Cana were sitting near one another, all huddled together whispering about something or other. Erza and Mira were chatting off to the side of the bar while Lisanna ducked and dodged flying objects and people so she could serve the ones who weren't in the brawl.

All while this was happening, Natsu and Gray managed to sneak off to a dark area of the guild. The two would be kissing, pressed as close together as they could manage while also trying to make sure no one saw them.

“Mmm,” Natsu hummed out while they kissed, his hands resting on Gray's bare chest.

Gray would chuckle at the noise he got Natsu to make. “You like that, do you?” he asked, his chilly hands resting on the bare flesh of Natsu's waist.

“You know I do bastard, now shut up and kiss me again,” Natsu all but demanded.

“As you wish,” Gray said, grinning as he leaned forward and kissed Natsu a second time.

Natsu would wrap his arms around Gray's neck and kiss back with as much passion as he could muster, his action causing a rather sexy noise to come from Gray's throat.

“Cut that out!” Gray hissed when Natsu and he parted from their second kiss and the fire mage began sucking on Gray's throat.  
  
“Why? It's not like people haven't seen you with hickeys before,” Natsu said. “Even if those ones weren't from me because we weren't together, these ones are,” he finished.

“So what?” Gray asked.

“Nothing,” Natsu said as he looked down and away from his boyfriend. “I'm going to head out, see you later?” he asked before pulling away from Gray and beginning to walk towards the doors to the guild.

“Wait, Natsu!” Gray said, grabbing the fire user by his wrist. “What's wrong?” he asked.

“You know exactly what's wrong, Gray,” Natsu said., a frown on his face before he'd twist his wrist to get it out of Gray's grip.  
  
“There you are, you're not fighting are you?” Lucy's voice would suddenly be heard.

“No, we're not fighting,” Gray said.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Natsu said through clenched teeth.

“If you're sure...” Lucy said. “Erza was looking for you,” she finished.

“Both of us?” Gray asked.

Lucy would nod. “Yeah, not sure what for,” she'd shrug, smile and head back to her girlfriends who were busy cuddling without her.

“We may as well get this over with,” Gray said, walking towards the bar where Erza was most likely still talking to Mira. “Lucy said you needed us?” he asked, looking at the scarlet-haired woman.

“Yes, I need you two to head to the bakery and pick up my cake order,” Erza said.

“...Why do both of us have to go?” Natsu asked. “It's just a cake, ice princess here can handle it himself. I need to get home,” he finished.

“You two better not be fighting again,” Erza said with a slight growl.

Mira would place her hand on Erza's wrist to try to calm her. “Now, now. I'm sure if they are they have a very good reason,” she said.

“Be that as it may, they need to put their differences aside already,” Erza said.

“They just need to shag already,” Gajeel would be heard saying.

“You wanna say that to my face?” Natsu growled at the larger dragon slayer.

“Down boy,” Gajeel said, grinning as he patted the top of Natsu's head, making the other male growl even louder.

“Come on Natsu, let's go get Erza her cake,” Gray said, grabbing Natsu by the wrist and dragging him away from Gajeel.

“What's the big idea?!” Natsu hissed out.

“You didn't want Erza to smack the back of your head again, did you?” Gray asked, letting Natsu's wrist go once the two were a decent distance from the guild hall. “Will you tell me what's wrong now?” he finished.

Natsu would respond by hiding his face within his scarf and then speaking, muffling his words.

“What was that?”Gray asked, looking at the pink-haired male.

“I said, I hate that you're so casual about your ex-partners...but you won't even tell anyone who you get the marks I leave on you from. Are you ashamed to be with me?” Natsu asked, looking at Gray.

“What? No! What the fuck gave you that idea?” Gray asked.

“Well, you...never talk about us around the others, we can't hold hands or anything,” Natsu said. “It makes it seem like you're ashamed to be with me, or of me,” he finished.

“Well fuck, that's not what I was trying to do at all!” Gray said as he ran a hand through his messy as hell hair that he'd forgotten to brush when he stumbled out of the hammock at Natsu's place earlier in the day. “Look, it's just...a bit hard on me I guess?” he asked.

“How is it hard?” Natsu asked. “We're together, I fucking LOVE you!” he yelled out.

“N-Natsu! Calm down!” Gray said, waving his arms around to try to get the other male to quiet down.

“Who says I'm not calm?” Natsu asked, looking at Gray with a slight frown.

“You just yelled out that you loved me, we're in public,” Gray said, sighing loudly.

“So? It's the fucking truth, whether you like it or not,” Natsu said.

“I never said I didn't like it!” Gray exclaimed. “I love you so fucking much it scares me, okay!?” he asked.

Natsu's eyes would widen at the admission that came from the other male. “Really??” he asked.

“Yes, really!” Gray said. “Look, I'll make it up to you later okay? Promise,” he finished.

“You better,” Natsu said. “I'm holding you to that promise,” he finished, flashing a small grin at the other male as they arrived at the bakery.

“Hello gentlemen, how can I be of service?” The baker asked.

“We're here to pick up an order for Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. We're her friends Natsu Dragneel,” Natsu said.

“As well as Gray Fullbuster,” Gray finished. “She asked us to fetch the cake for her due to her being busy,”

“I see, I see. That's not a problem at all,” The baker said. “Let me fetch the cake for you,” he finished, heading to the back to retrieve the cake.

“It smells really good in here,” Natsu said.

“It does smell nice,” Gray said in agreement, the baker would come back with a box that held Erza's cake within it.

“It's already been paid for, I do hope she enjoys it,” The baker said. Erza was a constant customer at the bakery, she seemed to really enjoy the strawberry cake with her guild's icon on it.

“Let's get this back to Erza, and then we can head to my place,” Gray said, taking the cake in his hands.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Natsu said, he'd head towards the door and hold it open for Gray so the other wouldn't struggle with the cake and doors.

“Thanks,” Gray said.

“No problem,” Natsu said in response, the two would begin walking back towards the guild. “Will you ever want to tell the guild about us?” Natsu asked.

“Of course I will!” Gray exclaimed. “I'm just worried people will judge you...for wanting to give someone like me a chance,” he finished.

“Why the fuck would people judge me for that? I love you, I don't give a flying fuck about your exes. You told me yourself that none of them were nearly as hot as I am, in both ways,” Natsu said.

“I did...say that, didn't I?” Gray asked with a chuckle.

“You did, and it made me blush you bastard,” Natsu said with a cheeky grin. “Honestly though, I don't think we have anything to worry about,” he finished.

“What do you mean?” Gray asked.

“Well, Lucy is dating both Cana and Juvia at the same time, and they don't get judged for it,” Natsu said. “A relationship like that is hard work, isn't it?” he asked.

“Honestly, I'm not sure myself. I've never been in a poly relationship,” Gray said honestly.

Natsu would shrug and push the guild doors open for Gray to walk in ahead of him. “Who knows, I was just kind of curious,” he admitted.

“I figured as much,” Gray said with a chuckle.

“Hey now, no laughing at me,” Natsu said.

“Welcome back boys, I hope it wasn't too much trouble?” Erza asked she and Mira would be holding hands and smiling at one another when the boys got back.

“No trouble,” Natsu said.

“Oh? I heard someone talking about how they heard one or both of you exclaim rather loudly that you loved one another,” Erza said as she looked at the two.

“We, uh..” Natsu began.

“We do love one another, we're all like family here,” Gray said, smooth recovery, or so he hoped.

“I see, well just place my cake there and go do whatever it is you were doing before Lucy found you,” Erza said, waving the two off with her hand.

Mira would giggle softly as she leaned against Erza. “You didn't need to be quite that mean,” she said.

“I wasn't being mean,” Erza said.

“They just need a push in the right direction is all,” Mira said. “I think they'll be super cute together myself,” she finished.

Only two people within the guild aside from Gray and Natsu knew of the two being a couple, those two were Lucy and Cana. Juvia was being kept out of the loop until the point where she was as happy as could be with Cana and Lucy that finding out the man she was obsessed with was in a relationship wouldn't affect her.

The guild really didn't need another flooding debacle.

Natsu would head out of the guild first, Gray would follow a few minutes later.

“So, I finally get to feel your bed now, huh?” Natsu asked as soon as Gray caught up to him.

“Yes, as well as my shower more than likely,” Gray said with a chuckle.

“So, is it weird to be Cana's brother?” Natsu asked. “I've wanted to ask that for a while now,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Not really, since we've kind of been like siblings the whole time we've known one another,” Gray said.

“That's kind of cool, I wonder what it feels like,” Natsu said.

“It's interesting, can be weird sometimes too,” Gray said. “Like the time Cana and I caught our dads making chocolate body parts again,” he finished.

“Again?” Natsu asked.

“Yeah, the first time it was chocolate nipples, the second was chocolate cocks that were filled with stuff like caramel and whipped cream,” Gray said. “Third time was...well you really don't want to know, I just have to say there's not enough mind bleach in the world to get rid of that image,” he finished.

“Okay...I'm not going to ask, if it's that traumatizing I think it's best that you keep it to yourself,” Natsu said, causing Gray to burst out laughing.

The two would eventually make it to Gray's place, it wasn't too big or too small of a place, it had a laundry room, decent sized kitchen, two and a half bathrooms and four bedrooms. Gray had it to where one of the bedrooms had bookshelves in it that were filled with books he enjoyed.

As soon as they walked into the house Natsu would kick his sandals off and begin rolling on the furniture much to Gray's amusement.

“What are you doing?” Gray asked.

“Scenting your stuff so others know to keep away,” Natsu answered while rolling on the living room throw rug.

“Okay...” Gray said, watching his boyfriend roll around on the floor, and rub his face into the couch cushions and other pillows strewn about the space. “Is this a dragon slayer thing?” he asked.

“Yes, well it's also a dragon thing,” Natsu said as he rubbed his face on a small bit of cloth that was on the shelf in the living room.

“I won't complain, but will you be doing this in every room?” Gray asked.

Natsu would shake his head. “Just to your bed, pillows, bedding, rugs, carpet...pretty much anything cloth or that can hold scent,” Natsu said.

“Do you think you could save it for later?” Gray asked. “I really want you naked,” he finished.

Natsu would blink before laughing. “Yeah, I can stop for now, where's the bedroom?” he asked, he knew he could find it by scent, but he wanted Gray to show him. “It's times like now that I love your stripping habit,” he finished, looking at naked Gray.

“What do you mean?” Gray asked.

“You're already naked,” Natsu said before slipping his scarf off and folding it, he'd place it on the shelf in the living room. Once the scarf was off, Natsu would work on the rest of his clothes.

“Bedroom is this way,” Gray said, leading Natsu to his bedroom once the other was naked.

“You have a nice house, certainly in better shape than mine is,” Natsu said, admiring the view of Gray's bare ass while also looking around the house as he was lead through it.

“It's bigger on the inside than it looks huh?” Gray asked before opening his bedroom door and walking inside.

“Mmm, this room smells so much like you,” Natsu said happily.

Gray would chuckle, he never knew his scent had that kind of effect on Natsu before, he found he liked it. Quite a lot in fact.

“Do you have any lube?” Natsu asked.  
  
“Of course I do, what kind of guy would invite his boyfriend to his place without being prepared for the fun stuff?” Gray asked. He'd rummage through his side table and toss Natsu a small tube of mint-scented lube.

“Mint huh? Fitting,” Natsu chuckled. “So, am I topping this time?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah, think of it as part of my apology,” Gray said. “I've been a pretty inconsiderate and shitty boyfriend lately,” he finished.

“It's not been all bad, just...a majority of it has been,” Natsu said.

Gray would snort. “Doesn't really make me feel any better about it,” he admitted.

“Anyway, lay on your back, I want to see the faces you make while I do this,” Natsu said as he lubed up three fingers and pressed the first to Gray's entrance. “You ever bottomed before?” he asked before he'd begin moving that finger in and out of Gray, lubing the insides of Gray's ass up as he did so.

“A-Ah..uh once or twice,” Gray said. “It's been a while,” he finished.

Natsu would nod. “You're the only one I've had sex with,” he said.

“I kinda...figured when you came as fast as you did back when we first had sex,” Gray said with a chuckle before he'd bite his bottom lip and moan from Natsu adding a second finger to stretch him.

“Oh fuck! Do that again!” Gray said when Natsu found his 'spot'.

Natsu would chuckle and hit that spot a few more times before he'd pull his fingers out, lube his cock up and then push inside Gray.

Gray would let out a string of unintelligible words when Natsu first sank inside him. “You can move,” he panted out, his body shuddering lightly from the pleasure that was coursing through it.

Natsu would nod and begin moving, the pace agonizingly slow and deliberate. He was clearly enjoying tormenting his boyfriend by taking it slow. Gray was the type to like it a bit rough.

“Naatsu!” Gray gasped, his nails digging into Natsu's back to signal the other to move faster.

“Yes, Gray?” Natsu asked. “You need to use your words, what do you want?” he asked, grinning like the little shit he was.  
  
“Go faster!” Gray demanded. “Harder too! God damn it, stop teasing me!”

Natsu would chuckle before nodding. He'd just begin pounding Gray like there was no tomorrow. He'd elicit a great many sexy noises from Gray while doing so.

After a bit of time, both Gray and Natsu would reach their climax. They'd wind up a sticky, sweaty mess but they'd both also be wearing shit-eating grins.

“That was amazing, Natsu,” Gray panted out.

“It really was,” Natsu said, nuzzling Gray's neck. “We should shower, we're sticky and we both know cum is not comfortable when it dries,” he finished.

“Yeah, a shower would be nice,” Gray said.  
  
Natsu would get up off the bed, pick Gray up and carry him to the bathroom that was connected to Gray's bedroom.

The two would wash one another, Natsu even going as far as to rub Gray's back to ease any pain or discomfort that he may have gotten from the sex. He had asked for it to be harder and faster a few times, and Natsu was all too happy to oblige.

Natsu would use his magic to dry the both of them off before they'd head back into the bedroom and go to sleep for the night.

They'd cuddle together on Gray's bed until sometime the next morning, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
“Mmm..” Natsu yawned, he'd get out of bed and head towards the door, Gray would be behind him. They were both only clad in boxers and they both bore many hickeys.

“I wonder who it is,” Gray said followed by a huge yawn.

Natsu would open the door to find Erza on the other side. “What the hell is going on here?” Erza demanded. “I was told you were fighting!”

“It's not what you think!” Natsu said, holding his hands up defensively. “Gray and I are dating! We...uh had sex last night that's why people maybe thought we were fighting?” he asked.

Erza would merely blink. “Say what now?” she asked.

“Natsu and I are a couple, we've been dating for a while now,” Gray spoke up.

“I-I see, well then, enjoy your sleep!” Erza said before leaving rather quickly.

“Let's go back to bed,” Natsu said all but dragging Gray back to the bedroom to cuddle and sleep a bit more.

When the two finally did make it to the guild hall the next morning, they'd both be sporting bed hair and Natsu would have rumpled clothes since he'd not had a change of clothes when he spent the night at Gray's place.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
